


Into The Fox Eyes

by Ginny41, idlephantasms, toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlephantasms/pseuds/idlephantasms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: Minjoo only wanted a little more freedom to know the kingdom she would someday rule, while Chaewon just wanted to make sure Minjoo was safe even if it meant following her around all the time. This is the tale of a princess and her loyal general and their journey to the crown.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. Tales Of A Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint/gifts).



> I worked in this story with my friends idlephantasms, toyota_hichan and Cherry, mainly on the first chapter. They helped with the basic plot however I made several changes since I took over the project and wrote the rest. I would like to thank them for their help, thanks girls!
> 
> Cover is by the amazing Mint (@Mintchocco2 on twitter, check her works)!

Minjoo was – as usual – trying to sneak out of the palace, her feet light as she tiptoed through the many corridors, avoiding maids and guards to use the kitchen’s exit. She was in luck that the guards in charge of watching over her tonight were lazy, easily distracted by Yuri’s remarkable – as in terrible – acting about hearing weird noises coming from the empty room at the other side of the hallway. She wondered if the soldiers were still trying to catch the ghost there, hopefully they would be.

Walking around wasn’t that easy, the palace’s grounds were filled with those annoying guards patrolling the area as if they were about to be invaded, although Minjoo knew the most dangerous thing to have ever happened there was that one time a wild boar came out of the forest and all men ran for their lives forgetting about their duties – General Kim wasn’t very amused about it, but Minjoo had a good laugh.

As a young princess, she was one of the most valuable people for the nation of Geumyeou – according to her overly protective, yet loving dad –, which meant she was always under protection and had her every move watched. Of course, for her it was stressful to not have the freedom a young woman needed – especially considering she may someday rule that country, how would she even do that when she didn’t even know her people? She would like to have some alone time to just be herself and learn about the beauties of her nation, like everyone else. Hence why ever since she was a teenager, escaping the palace became more than a habit, but her favorite adventure. Albeit, she wasn’t a fool and would never go too far away, but it was still fun messing around with the guards and exploring the place by herself.

At least it used to be.

General Kim, better known as Kim Chaewon, a young woman who had quickly climbed up the ranks in the army, was assigned as her personal protector a year ago and Minjoo’s life wasn’t as fun ever since. Different from her previous guards Chaewon was younger and smart, and she seemed to have eyes everywhere, she wasn’t easily fooled or distracted – to Minjoo’s dismay. That General Kim was quite the headache for her.

That’s why now she was taking the chance, taking advantage of the fact that Chaewon was busy with something else to sneak out. It was way past her curfew but where's the fun in doing what you're told?

Slowly, she made her way through the vast gardens of the palace, her acute gaze darting around as she planned to enter the forest. Her sensitive ears could overhear some of the soldiers who were patrolling, talking while taking a walk around the palace grounds. Before she got herself caught, she hid herself in one of the thicker bushes in the garden, waiting for the guards to pass by.

 **"You know General Kim, right? I was part of the company she led to stop an insurgency a few months back, and let me tell you, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. That woman may have one of the prettiest faces in the country, but she is tougher than any man I have met.”** An old guard had spoken, his lazy steps heavy as he prepared to tell a story to his young companion who seemed way too engrossed on it to pay attention to his duty – they would surely hear an earful if Chaewon ever caught them. **“One time, after one last fight against the enemies in the South, we went to the tavern to celebrate. We thought we could provide the general with some _entertainment_ so we hired a male _gisaeng_ for her, only for her to pull out a dagger from her boot and point it to his crotch. At everyone's horror, she calmly said, 'Get this man away from me immediately. I have no interest in men!'”** The soldier made an exaggerated imitation of Chaewon’s usual cold tone, his hands gesturing with a stick as if it was a knife. The younger soldier looked impressed, but Minjoo could only grimace at what she heard. **“Then she stormed out of the place and just went back to camp."**

The guards kept on walking, eventually going out of Minjoo’s hearing range. But the princess stayed still, furrowing her eyebrows, greatly intrigued by the newly obtained information. Although Kim Chaewon was her protector for a while now, she didn’t know much about the other woman outside rumors about her abilities in the field. To hear such a story put the general under a different light, albeit Minjoo wasn’t sure about how to judge it just now – or maybe she did, part of her was relieved to know her bodyguard wasn’t like the dirty soldiers out there, getting drunk and fooling around with _gisaengs_. Maybe she could ask her bodyguard about it some other time.

However, she didn't have time for gossip now.

Ever since her dad had assigned general Kim to look after her, her little adventures became a rare event, the other woman's snarky eyes always watching her like a tiger. Tonight, she was lucky enough Chaewon was distracted by some kind of meeting, leaving her lazy men to watch over her – they were no match to Minjoo's brains and she only had to wait a bit before sneaking out.

She was used to walking around during the night, having the woods as her favorite, and only, place to go. A smirk made its way to her face as she reached a small glade, illuminated by the moonlight. She looked around, observing the green leaves of the trees swinging gently and the ground becoming blue-ish under the moon, a few green spots could be seen – fireflies. Everything seemed as peaceful and nice as always. After making sure she was alone, Min reached out for the sword hidden inside an old tree's trunk – she had to thank Yuri for it later. The sword wasn't light, but she was used to the weight and having it in her hands gave her a thrilling feeling of excitement. Swinging it gently, she started to warm up, her body remembering the movements she was taught long ago.

Maybe the excitement of being out, in contact with nature, made her distracted enough to blind her senses.

 **"Your grip is pretty impressive. You could teach some of my men about it."** A low, annoyingly familiar voice took Minjoo out of her happy moment, and instinctively she turned to point her blade at the person. Her eyes grew wide as she verified the identity of that person, albeit it wasn’t from horror, but rather annoyance – she had worked so hard to sneak out only to get caught even before she could practice. Damn Kim Chaewon and her ridiculously light steps.

Chaewon didn't even budge, her sharp eyes looking at her with an expression close to amusement. **"Your highness, I'd appreciate it if you informed me before going to a... spontaneous walk?"** The general glanced at her sword, now the amusement was clear in the gentle chestnut of her eyes. For someone who had murdered several people in the war, she surely looked innocent.

 **“Just so you could drag me back to my chambers and force me to go sleep?"** Minjoo challenged, her sword not moving away from Chaewon's face – she wouldn’t use it against the other Kim, they both knew it, yet keeping her instance was a way to protect her pride and ignore the embarrassment spreading through her body for being caught so easily.

 **"No.”** The general said simply, her expression still unreadable, but her eyes lit up by the moonlight told Minjoo something else.

Minjoo may not know that much about Chaewon’s life, but she knew enough about her way to behave and there was no way the bodyguard would just let her do whatever she wanted. **"What do you mean?"**

 **"If you told me you were going out, I would have joined you on your walk."** Once more, Chaewon’s voice was soft and nice, a shadow of a smile on her face. She looked relaxed – as if the blade pointed at her face didn’t matter at all; it didn’t really. After all, Chaewon also knew Minjoo well, and that princess was many things, but definitely not vicious. **"Probably I could even find a better hiding place for this sword,"** Chaewon continued, a finger lightly tapping the blunt side of the blade of the sword, her almost imperceptible smile growing into a gentle curve. **"I've seen it every time I patrol the area by myself, and I was wondering to what kind of careless person it could belonged to."**

Minjoo felt the embarrassment present in her body again, her face heating up as she felt like a kid being scolded by a very patient adult.

Chaewon curved one side of her lips into the tiniest of the smirks, for her next words. **"Turns out I'm not surprised at all to know who the owner is."**

Minjoo could not believe that in the span of a few seconds, the general managed to make her flustered and insulted her all at once. Kim Chaewon's tongue was as sharp as the blade she used to strike down her enemies.

Minjoo wasn’t one to stay quiet, especially when someone was insulting her in such a way, still she was having a hard time coming up with the right words. Straightening her back, she gripped a little tighter to the sword guard. **“If you saw it, why didn’t you do something about it? Isn’t it your job to keep this place safe? Yet you didn’t think it would be a problem to have someone hiding their weapons over here?”**

Chaewon tilted her head to the side slightly, tapping the side of the blade again, the glint in her eyes still there as she replied. **“If I had done it, you would simply have someone bringing another one, wouldn’t you? Besides…”** Lifting her gaze to meet the princess’ dark eyes for a quick moment, and Minjoo was surprised to see how despite the playfulness in the chestnut orbs, there was an intrinsic honesty as she spoke – the general was surely having her fun teasing her, but Chaewon was still her protector and she would always be. That look sent a gentle tug at the chords of Minjoo’s heart, a new thing for her. **“No enemy would be able to step on this land and leave it alive.** **Don’t be mistaken, Your Highness, you will always be safe here.”**

Minjoo averted her eyes, the look on Chaewon’s face was ruining what was supposed to be a fun night for her. Damned was the moment her father decided she needed a new guard – the old lazy bastards never made her this flustered. **“For how long have you been following me?”** Her tone was more frustrated than anything else now. At this point she only kept her guard out of habit, not wanting to give Chaewon the pleasure of seeing her with her guard down.

 **“Since you left your room.”** Chaewon rested her back against one of the trees, a patient look on her face as she waited for Minjoo to finally give up.

Minjoo sighed, trying to not grimace at it.

So, the other had been watching her all this time and probably having fun doing it...A glint lit up Minjoo’s eyes, the same smirk from early appearing on her face. **“Well, then you might as well just stay here and help me to practice!”** Since that annoying bodyguard insisted in tagging along, maybe she could use it in her favor. **“Dad said I wasn’t allowed to leave the palace on my own after hours, but since you’re here I’m not breaking any rules.”** She grinned, content with her new, impulsive plan as she lowered the sword and took a step behind so she could have enough room to practice.

The general raised an eyebrow, shaking her head slightly. Of course, the princess had always been quick witted.

When Chaewon got assigned to guard the royal princess, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting. But it definitely wasn’t this. No one would expect for a princess to go traipsing around on her own in the middle of the night when she knows how much danger it poses going outside unguarded – but it never stopped Minjoo in the many times she had tried to do it ever since Chaewon took over the task of protecting her.

This time, the general had decided against calling the princess out immediately, opting instead for following her through the castle at a safe distance. Minjoo’s feet were lithe, almost like she’s skipping across the cold cobblestone floor. Very much unlike the heavy, clunky steps of new guards. Chaewon was sure the princess would’ve escaped easily had it been one of the younger soldiers – it’s unlucky that it’s Chaewon that got assigned to her.

Chaewon had watched Minjoo practice with a sword, poorly hidden if she might add. The princess still moved gracefully, but Chaewon took notice of the falter in her movements as she swipes at the air, awkwardness evident on the hand that’s clutched around the sword’s hilt. For a novice whose only experience was to watch armed guards have sword fights, Minjoo had immense potential.

Coming to light, the general thought, maybe she could teach the princess a thing or two.

 **"You want my help?"** It was more like an affirmative than a question, and albeit the older woman's face didn't give out anything, Minjoo could tell she was entertaining the idea of it. Maybe she thought it was funny to see a princess trying to hold a sword instead of a sewing needle or something as obnoxious as the things her maids would try to reach her often.

 **"Will you or not?"** The princess didn't back away from her decision. Annoying or not, the general was her best chance of getting proper training – if she didn't try to drag Minjoo back to her room and rat her out to her dad; if this was the case she would make sure to poke General's Kim boring – and slightly cute – face with the blunt ending of her sword as soon as she had the chance. _Only_ the blunt one, she wasn't a violent person.

Chaewon looked to the princess, before her eyes trailed off to the woods surrounding them. It would be easier to just take the younger brunette back, it was probably what everyone expected her to do as the princess royal guard. Still, she wasn't sure it was the best option.

Not accepting to teach Minjoo wouldn't make her give up on training by herself, which meant she would try to escape again and again. But teaching her might go against what the king expected from Chaewon, putting her in a complicated situation...However, her job was to protect the princess the best way she could. Perhaps teaching her how to hold her own in battle could be an advantage in the future if Chae ever failed being there for her.

Straightening her back, she slowly stepped closer to the slightly taller woman. **"What about we make a deal, Your Highness? I can help you whenever you request for assistance, and in exchange you won't try going out on your own again."** Chaewon suggested with her usual calm tone, her eyes never meeting Minjoo's – not out of respect as it may look, she just didn't want to give in to the temptation of staring at the pretty face that belonged to someone she shouldn't ever see as more than just a task. A very important task.

The general waited patiently as the other girl studied her with wary eyes, probably trying to come to a conclusion about whether or not to take the offer. Chae shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. **"If you are not interested in the deal, I'll gladly take you back now. It's getting cold and it might not be good for Your Highness _delicate_ health."**

As expected, her slightly offensive words were enough to urge Minjoo to make a decision.

 **"We'll go when I say so."** The younger said in her best commanding tone, annoyance clear in her face now. She hated to be treated like a fragile being and they both knew it well. **"Let's begin."**

Chaewon managed to hide a smile at the princess' predictable actions, leaning in to pick a stick from the ground, instead of reaching for the sword she carried with her. **"It's my honor, Your Highness. Please if you may show me what you were taught so far…"** With a small bow, she took position. Maybe letting an impulsive princess attack her with a sword while armed with only a thin stick wasn't the wisest decision, but she was confident in two things: her own abilities and Minjoo's kind heart.

Minjoo's kind heart didn't stop her from nearly stabbing Chaewon several times that night though.

Luckily, Chae would just spin on her heels, deflecting every blow by hitting the blunt side of the blade with her stick. The general was never the strongest or the most imposing one, she was a woman of average stature and pretty slim, therefore for her physical combat was all about using her brain and sharp reflexes – predicting where her opponent would try to hit, how they would behave and the best way to avoid damage while using their strength against them…Her father, the man who had taught her to be the skilled fighter she was today, had shown her how to do it all; but of course, Chaewon’s naturally good senses also played a part here.

She was surprised to notice that the princess seemed to possess a similar natural skill.  
Minjoo was a little too impulsive, her moves unbalanced and sometimes even clumsy. Yet she was capable of avoiding any blows Chaewon would throw her way, and in moments like those, she didn’t look clumsy at all. Chae realized that the princess’ potential was only hidden by her lack of training and rush, once it was tamed, Minjoo would be a swordswoman as good as the ones trained by her father.

 **“Your Highness, keep your eyes on me, not the sword.”** Sheinstructed gently as she took a step back, wanting her words to be truly heard and understood. Gesturing for Minjoo to stop moving, she used the stick to demonstrate the basic posture for a swordsman. **“At my count you can start, we will use a combo of four movements. Remember, go slowly.”** Moving her wrist slowly, she swung the stick from side to side, giving it the same fluidity she used to balance her sword. With a nod, she gestured to Minjoo to start doing the same. **“One and two…and three, four…”** She watched as the younger woman tried to copy her moves, hands still heavy on the sword’s guard. **“Slowly, you should be precise with every move. Loosen up your grip and allow the sword to do all the work.”**

Every instruction was said with the same patience, her tone uniform as she watched Minjoo and tried to correct her mistakes without discouraging her. The princess was surprisingly quiet, her tongue only poking the corner of her lips once in a while as she concentrated in doing exactly as she was told – Chaewon found it oddly adorable, but only for a second before she reminded herself that she wasn’t supposed to find the princess adorable at all.

If Chaewon expected Minjoo to be a bad student, she was very wrong.

Minjoo was the type that always tries her best, and even though she didn’t like taking orders from her bodyguard, she found it hard to keep an attitude when Chaewon was being such a nice teacher – she had thought the older woman would try to underestimate her, treating like a delicate creature who couldn’t do anything on her own; but she was positively surprised. Usually when she practiced, she just tried to imitate everything she saw the soldiers doing, and albeit she usually enjoyed playing around like this, she was aware that she lacked technique. What Chaewon was giving her today was the chance of learning for real, not just playing with a sword against invisible enemies.

Of course, playing around with the general was much more fun than hitting the air – but she would never admit it, instead she pursed her lips in a thin line as she diligently concentrated on the task at hand.

 **“Break time.”** Unexpectedly, it was Chaewon who decided to stop the training for a bit, the stick tapping lightly Minjoo’s sword as a signal for her to put it down. **“We should take it easy today, your sword is not the ideal for you and you shouldn’t push too hard.”** She explained, gesturing for Minjoo to take a seat in one of the large stones as Chaewon watched the surrounding before taking a seat beside her. **“You did very well, Your Highness.”** A student always learns better with encouragement rather the reprehensions, and even if Minjoo still had a long way to go, right now she needed and deserved some praise.

 **“It is not?”** Minjoo asked, glancing at the sword Yuri had got for her through one of the kitchen boys in turn of a few extra coins. It was the only one she had ever used properly, since her dad was never quite the swordsman and she felt bad stealing it from the distracted guards for more than a few moments. **“It was the lightest one I could find.”**

 **“Weight is not everything. A good sword should be forged especially for the one who will carry it.”** Chaewon explained, a hand coming to touch the one she always carried with her – the weight so familiar that it was almost part of her body now, the sword had withstood several battles and was fixed a few times, but she still insisted in carrying it. **“You will probably need one similar to the one I use. Light and well balanced, long enough to keep the combat not too close to your body.”**

The princess nodded, eyeing Chaewon’s sword instead – what she could see from it, the older woman’s black clothes were good at hiding the equally black case that protected the sword. The general looked good in those, the dark tones matching her brown hair and emphasizing her lighter chestnut eyes – Minjoo wondered if she should try a similar outfit for the next class, the finely made hanbok she wore didn’t seem as comfortable or functional as the general clothes. Maybe she could prepare it, but for now her interest was in something else. **“This means you will let me practice with it next time?”** She gave the general a smile, excited with the prospect of practicing with a good sword.

 **“No. Actually, I’m already breaking the protocol by allowing you to use that instead of this.”** Chaewon said as she gestured to Minjoo's sword and the stick she still held on her hands, her expression showing a hint of a smile as Minjoo huffed in annoyance. **“But we can try to get you a better one someday. If you improve a lot.”** Training the princess wasn’t part of her duties, but she could see it as a good thing if the younger woman put her effort into it. **“And if your father doesn’t oppose this.”** The general made sure to add, her smile fading as she continued. As part of the military, Chaewon knew better than anyone to always follow the rules and not be reckless, she couldn’t ignore it if the king ever opposed the training.

Minjoo sighed, trying to not let her face show all her disappointment. Of course, General Kim was still her annoying bodyguard that did everything her dad told her so – tonight was probably the closest thing to breaking the rules that Chaewon ever did. **“We both know he will, so I would appreciate it if this…”** She gestured at both of them and the empty glade, facing Chaewon with a plea in her eyes. **“Stays only between the two of us. Remember, we have a deal.”**

The older woman nodded slowly, her face serious. **“I won’t lie if the king asks me, but I agree on not telling him any _unnecessary_ information.”** And by ‘unnecessary’ she meant anything that could interfere with their training, but that couldn’t pose a threat to the princess or Chaewon’s duties. Eventually she would bring up the subject to the king, the man was a reasonable one and she was sure she would be able to understand her reasons.

 **“I guess I can’t ask for more from you.”** The princess accepted easily, after all having Chaewon agreeing to stay silent was already more than she expected. Actually, that night she had seen a new side of her loyal bodyguard – a slightly more relaxed one, not just the stiff general that followed her around to frustrate her adventures. Still, General Kim was still General Kim. **“Even now you are still so…”** She tried, referring to Chaewon always so formal self. She received an eyebrow raise in return. **“ _Great_ at your job.”** A nicer way to put it.

Once more the older Kim nodded, flexing the stick in between her hands as she lowered her head to say in the usual polished tone: **“Protecting you is a great honor, Your Highness.”**

Min couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the typical answer – Chaewon probably didn’t even enjoy babysitting her, yet she would never complain about a duty she received from the king. **“You know, thanks to all of you always watching me, I barely know my own country.”** All the dozens of guards, her overprotective dad and even her maids, alongside Chaewon, made it almost impossible for her to have even a single day to just enjoy her freedom outside the palace. So much for being a princess. **“The farthest place I ever visited was the closest town, and all I saw was my grandad’s house when I was there.”**

The princess’ complaint was met by silence, as the other woman assumed a stiffer posture – less like the light teasing from earlier, and more like her usual self –, putting aside the stick as she glanced at the princess.

 **“Not everything outside these walls is good or worth seeing. The king has good reasons for protecting you so much.”** Chaewon could name more than just a few, from the hostile neighbor countries, to mercenaries and even the people within the kingdom who were always expecting the perfect chance to try and change the power to their own bloodlines. Being a king, or a princess, was a dangerous thing in their time and Chae’s job was to make sure Minjoo would never fall victim of anyone’s greed. Being taken out of the battlefield to watch over a young woman was never in her plans, but she accepted the task and now Minjoo was her priority. **“But I’m sure that once you are older, you will be able to visit new places. The coast is not so far from here, as well as some bigger cities.”**

 **“By older, you mean once I get married.”** Minjoo corrected, grimacing at her own words. She was no fool, and she knew her dad was purposely keeping her away from the outside world to not only protect her, but also to keep her under control and avoid any mishaps in his plans. Kings could rule on their own, but for queens it was always about being by someone’s side, as if she was a delicate thing that needed support. She was twenty years old now, older than most girls when they got married, yet she had no interest in any of the men her father tried to introduce her in the last few months. **“You know, it would be nice. To go there, not to get married.”** She emphasized her words, just in case Chaewon felt like telling her dad about it – her dad may be a little too much at times, but he wouldn’t push her to get married against her will. Not when they were Geumyeou and she was still the next one in the bloodline. **“I always wanted to see the ocean up close.”**

No, Chaewon hadn’t even thought about a wedding in the princess’ future.

The idea made her move in her seat, an odd feeling of discomfort inside her chest – maybe because once the princess was married, she would be assigned to do something other than watch over her and Chaewon was getting used to living a much calmer life at the palace, instead of fighting in the frontlines. Yet she couldn’t deny her words, after all the girl was probably right. As someone who was a few years older, and still had no plans of getting married, she could imagine how uncomfortable the idea of being forced into a marriage could be for Minjoo.

But Minjoo wasn’t like her – Chaewon came from a respectable family, but she was far from being part of the royalty and although they shared the same surname, they didn’t share the same burden. Minjoo was, after all, very important for their kingdom.

Shaking her head slightly in a negative, she decided to talk about a more pleasant topic. **“I was sent down east some years ago and we had the chance of staying really close to the sea. During the night the water was painted a dark hue of blue just like the sky and it would bath the golden sand. It was almost as if it could just devour the land, slowly coming closer and closer…”** Chaewon started, in a rare occasion where she allowed herself to be a little more open and talk instead of just listening. She couldn’t just bring the princess there, but maybe she could paint a vivid image of it to Minjoo. **“But the sea was gentle, and every morning it would go back and leave the sand shining in the morning sun, full of small shells of all colors.”**

Minjoo’s eyes grew bigger as she listened to Chaewon’s words, her creative brain painting an image as beautiful as the paintings in the palace – how much she wished she could see it for herself. Before she realized it, her mouth was already open to ask all sorts of questions, wanting – needing – more information to fill in her curious heart. **“You did? How is it? Is it true that the water is so salty it can burn your mouth and they have fish as big as a man? What about the cities? I heard they have many foreigners there and they have all sorts of different clothes and jewels! Oh, and the food! Is it true they make it extra spicy?”** She leaned in closer, a hand reaching for Chaewon’s arm, her dark onyx eyes searching for the general’s face, filled with the light of a childish curiosity.

Maybe a little too close.

The dark orbs sparkling with gold met the chestnut ones and for the first time, Chaewon didn’t avert her eyes right away, too close to ignore it. Chaewon who was always so careful to never look at her princess in a way she shouldn’t, couldn’t ignore the fine features and the bright eyes so alive, as if all the stars in the sky were now part of Minjoo – Chaewon always loved the stars and this thought was enough to make her break eye contact.

 **“One question at time.”** Chaewon let out a surprised – almost nervous – chuckle, her lips forming a rare smile that reached her eyes as she quickly averted her gaze from Minjoo’s to rest her hands on the rock she was sitting on so she could lean back – away from the princess warm presence that seemed to fill all her senses so easily. **“I never tried to drink it, but Yena tried it once and she drunk almost all of our water supply.”** Her smile became more relaxed as she recalled her friend's silly behavior and all the laughter it had created, poor Yena wasn’t very fond of the sea ever since. **“As for the fish, I have seen a few…”** Again, she tried to do her best to describe it all, focusing on the memories still fresh in her mind.

Minjoo seemed to enjoy the stories, more and more questions coming up as Chaewon tried to patiently answer every single one while keeping her eyes always elsewhere – something Minjoo pretended to not notice.

 **“We should get going now.”** Chaewon declared after a while, her eyes watching the way the moon travelled through the sky indicating it was already late. Good thing she was with the princess, otherwise the palace would be in chaos after noticing the missing member of the royal family – it wouldn’t be the first time. **“I informed them I would be accompanying you tonight, so it should be okay, but Your Highness shouldn’t lose sleep.”**

The younger brunette almost sighed, her mind was way too awake now, full of so many images and excitement to visit every single one of the places Chaewon told her about. Still, she knew better than to throw a tantrum refusing to go – it would only result in her dad scolding her and Chaewon not telling her any more stories **. “Okay, as long as we can do it again tomorrow. I expect you to keep your word, general.”**

 **“I’m a woman of my word, Your Highness.”** The reply came easily, loyalty was Chaewon’s trademark. The bodyguard waited for the princess to return the sword to its precarious hiding place, before asking. **“May I accompany you to the palace?”**

Minjoo chuckled at Chaewon’s formality, one that was so unnecessary when they both would be heading to the same direction and denying the request would only mean to have the older woman following her – again. **“Thanks for asking, but you would do it anyway.”**

 **“I’m not here to make you uncomfortable** .” Chaewon said, albeit she couldn’t help an apologetic tone to her voice – even if it wasn’t her intention, she wondered how much her constant presence bothered the younger woman. Lowering her gaze, she gestured for Minjoo to start walking so they could head out of the forest and back to the well-lit gardens of the palace. **“If you may, Your Highness.”**

Doing as she was told, the younger Kim started to make her way back, but not before she looked over her shoulder to inform: “ **You don’t make me uncomfortable. Annoyed sometimes, but never uncomfortable.”** She declared with a half-smile, and as expected it was enough to make Chaewon look back at her even if only for a moment that was enough for her to confirm something. Turning to look ahead, she smiled to herself, satisfied. **“No wonder you weren’t interested in that _gisaeng_.”** She muttered more to herself than to Chaewon.

The general furrowed her eyebrows, doubting her ears as she followed the princess. **“I am sorry?”**

 **“I said I’m hungry so hurry up.”** Minjoo lied, trying her best to not laugh as she made her steps faster.

That night was quite a surprise to her, but a good one. From practicing with a sword, to receiving her first lesson, to even listening to amazing stories about other places – but most of all, it gave her a new information she never expected: when her eyes met the pretty chestnut of Chaewon’s and the girl looked back, she didn’t see the confident and cold general, but the subtle lights of surprise and admiration for _her_. When Chaewon averted her eyes, showing the pretty side profile, Minjoo could also notice the red color on her ears.

Maybe the general wasn’t cold at all, just shy.

Minjoo was no flirty, but she had seen similar reactions to her before – albeit it was the first time it made her amused, rather than annoyed.


	2. Tales Of A General

The days after meeting the almighty General Kim in the forest gave Minjoo a new view of things – Kim Chaewon and who she truly was, and what it meant to be her student instead of only her personal task. Min was feeling a new excitement she rarely ever experienced, one born from the hope of finally having the freedom to do something she always wanted to do.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

She would meet Chaewon every evening and the woman would give her simple instructions, showing her how to execute every move and then allowing her to perfect the technique – it was slightly boring, but the princess was determined. Besides, oddly enough, her favorite moments happened _after_ class was over. They would sit to rest, Chaewon keeping a respectful distance as she would go over their training and then gift Minjoo with something she didn’t expect from the moody soldier: genuine compliments.

_ “You have light feet and you seem to move well, once you have enough practice you will be able to do it perfectly.” _ Or even _“You are progressing so well, it’s impressive.”_

Of course, those comments weren’t much, but for some reason it felt nice to have her efforts recognized instead of downplayed – maybe the memories of her dad censoring her past tries at it were still haunting her. 

The compliments were not the only thing she liked about those moments though.

She would ask Chaewon about the life outside the palace, her trips and the wonders hidden beyond the city limits and Chaewon would tell her more about it – carefully she would drawn the picture inside Minjoo’s head with the descriptions narrated by such a melodic voice that the younger was learning to enjoy. Those stories told by Chaewon were enough to make her dream of the world out there, enough for her to want to practice harder and maybe, just maybe, she could someday leave the palace and see those things for herself like the general did.

That’s why when she woke up early one day, excited about the idea of seeing her bodyguard – even if they couldn’t practice in the light of the day, she was starting to get comfortable around the other woman – only to see someone else. She felt her face contracting in disappointment.

** "Good morning, Princess Kim. I am Lieutenant Jung Dahyun and I'll be your guard for today." ** It was a younger, much animated voice of someone unfamiliar.

** “What happened to the General?” ** Minjoo asked the lieutenant in confusion, trying to not make her disappointment visible.

** "The king granted her permission to have a day off duty, so she assigned me to replace her for the time being.”  ** The other woman informed with an easy smile, she seemed pretty content with her new job for the day – following a princess around must be much more fun than guarding the gates. **“I may not be the general, and I may still be lacking in a lot of areas she excels in, but I'll do my best protecting Your Highness."**

After hearing the young officer's introduction, Minjoo slowly nodded in agreement and thanked her for her sense of duty. However, she couldn't help but feel the inkling of disappointment in her heart when she knew she wasn't going to see Chaewon for a while.

So, when they were on one of Minjoo’s daily walks around the streets of the kingdom – just a small entourage with her including her security detail – , she wasn't expecting to see a familiar face, much less the person she wanted to see the most. She almost couldn't recognize her when they crossed paths at the market.

Minjoo was in the middle of buying _yeot_ when someone came to her side to buy at the same stall as hers. **"I'll have five pieces, please."**

As soon as Minjoo heard the familiar voice, her head whipped to the side to see who it was.

It was Chaewon.

But not in her usual intimidating military robes that she carries with an air of confidence. The general was in a _hanbok_ , and almost as if a member of the women in the royal family, Kim Chaewon had grace and elegance around her that came with her delicate clothes. It was almost unbecoming of her, and Minjoo had to do a double-take just to confirm whatever her eyes were seeing. But one thing was constant in her mind.

Chaewon was beautiful.

Feeling the dark chocolate eyes on her, the older Kim moved back slightly, regaining her pose as she accepted the bag from the vendor and paid them. The princess' gaze was surprised, but Chaewon didn’t find her reaction odd – she was used to receiving such reaction, after all she rarely ever was seen out of her working clothes.

For Chae working as a soldier had been her dream since she was a child, learning with her father how to move and hold a sword, to overcome her weakness and put up a strong front. Chaewon didn’t regret her choices, she was proud of the title she upholds now – it didn’t mean she didn’t need a break sometimes. As the general she carried a burden much heavier than the metal pieces of her armor, so heavy that it sometimes suffocated her – hence why she enjoyed her days off the most.

Wearing the beautiful hanbok her grandmother had gifted her over a year ago, she allowed herself to push aside her worries and obligations, and focus only on the small joys of being a common citizen. She had smiled and greeted the people as she walked through the narrow streets, her trained eyes taking in every detail, noticing every small change and all the new faces – maybe her mind wasn’t completely disconnected from work just yet.

She wanted to buy gifts for her family members and maybe something for the most loyal colleagues – definitely not to Hyewon, she still couldn’t forgive her for telling the other soldiers to get her a male _gisaeng_ as a joke...But well, this is what you would expect from her friend. Maybe she still would get her some sweets.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she had noticed a delicate figure, elegantly dressed in a white hanbok worth more than any material in that market, she was surrounded by her usual escort and Chaewon nodded slowly in silent approval. For once her men didn’t lose the princess. 

Approaching the stall, she graced the older woman who runs the business with a polite smile before placing her order. Chaewon didn’t look, yet she could feel the princess’ stare on her.

Minjoo was quite an easy person to read, everything always so clear on her face, her eyes unable to conceal anything – it wasn’t the greatest quality for the future ruler of the nation, being so transparent could be a weakness, but it wasn’t her place to tell the princess it, only to make sure she would stay safe regardless.

** “Your Highness.” ** Bowing her head slightly, Chaewon turned to face the look she already had predicted – it was almost ironic that someone could look so ethereal and funny at the same time, her princess was like a woman with a heart of a child. **“I hope you’re enjoying your day. Make sure to let the guards know if you need anything.”**

Minjoo frowned slightly, still a little taken aback by the other woman’s appearance. Chaewon was always there, she would see her from morning ‘till night, how come she had never noticed the general’s good looks before? Or was she just blinded by her annoyance for having someone following her around? Or the fact that Chaewon was a soldier and she never saw them as more than just a nuisance? Nodding slowly in reply to Chaewon’s words, she answered. **“I am, General Kim. Seems like you’re too.”**

Chaewon’s lips curved in the smallest smile – the one she would show her sometimes after practice, the rare moments she looked relaxed and maybe even happy. **“You’re correct, my lady. Now, if you excuse me.”** Bowing her head again, Chaewon turned around to go her own way, but a gentle grip on her sleeve didn’t allow her to.

** “Where are you going?” ** Minjoo asked, her curious self unable to control her instincts.

Chaewon turned back to look at the princess, surprise painted on her face as her eyes lit up with a hint of confusion. **"Just walk around the market and buy some ingredients for supper.”**

Minjoo saw Chaewon’s sharp eyes shift to her hand that still grabbed onto the sleeve of her hanbok. Before the redness occupied her whole face, she immediately retracted her hand and brought it back to her side – grabbing onto other people's clothes was definitely not good manners and they weren’t in the quietness of the forest, but in the middle of the busy streets being watched by everyone.

** "Well…" ** Minjoo started, composing herself. Trying to think about a proper reply, anything to take Chaewon’s gaze from her face. **"I didn't know you could cook, General Kim."**

** "You don’t have to call me general when I’m not on duty, Your Highness.” ** Chaewon said politely, refusing to allow her work to invade her day off even further – the fact that Minjoo had never called her by the name also bothered her slightly, as if it made the gap between them even larger; of course, such thoughts were ridiculous and she was quick to shake them off, focusing on answering the younger woman’s question. **“I am afraid I can’t cook at all. Grandma forbids me to even step inside the kitchen."** She said with a shake of her head and a small smile, recalling the angry old woman. **"Handling a sword and handling a kitchen knife are two very different things. Although I do enjoy going to the market to buy dinner myself."**

** “Oh, I see.” ** Minjoo said, nodding. An amused smile making its way to the princess’ face – it looks like even the most talented general in all of her father’s army still had her flaws. Seeing this flawed, more human side of Chaewon, somehow gave her enough bravery to risk asking, **“Would you mind if I accompanied you?”**

Chaewon was taken aback by the sudden request. Having the princess with her would mean she would have to be on her feet at all times, even if she wasn’t carrying her sword, it would be like she was working. **“I will just buy some veggies and head back home, Your Highness.”** She tried, getting ready to reject the request as kindly as she could – most would be afraid of denying anything to a royal, but Minjoo wasn’t like the crazy tyrants people painted the nobles as. Actually, she could see the young princess’ face falling in disappointment – and it was more powerful than any royal demand. **“Of course, if you still want to, I will enjoy the company.”** She added.

No wonder her friends always told her she had a soft heart for a warrior – Chaewon didn’t agree with them, but maybe Minjoo was an exception. Seeing the princess smile in relief and nod with pure joy, confirmed Chaewon’s suspicions.

** “Yes, please.” ** The princess thanked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. It was just the market, but things always seemed somehow more interesting when she was with Chaewon – that and the fact that she could use it as an excuse to keep her security team a little behind and she could get some freedom. **“Also, gen…Lady Chaewon, since I’m talking informally to you, I would like you to do the same.”** She asked with confidence, wanting to leave behind the initial image she had from that woman and give place to a new one – maybe life wouldn’t be as boring if she had a friend instead of a bodyguard in Chaewon.

The older woman’s eyes grew wide, the tips of her ears growing red – luckily hidden by the brown hair –, flustered with such request. It was one thing for the princess to call her by the name, the other way around seemed almost absurd – she may be a general, but without her patent she was just an average person. Therefore, she only nodded slowly, instead of replying.

She had to remind herself always, keeping her distance wasn’t something she could forget about.

Minjoo didn’t seem to notice Chaewon’s pensive looks, as she walked a few feet in front of the general, her security guards keeping a proper distance. The princess was distracted, enjoying going from stall to stall, smiling at her people and even getting some free things on the way – she insisted on paying, as usual, she had been raised as a princess of her people and it meant being close and kind to them.

Chaewon still kept her word, stopping by once in a while to buy something and answering Minjoo’s questions patiently. **“She is making boiled chicken and some side dishes. I’m just following the list she gave me.”** She explained as she mentioned her grandmother.

** “She must be a good cook. Do you visit there often? I thought you stayed at the palace.” ** Minjoo didn’t even try to hide her curiosity, realizing just now how little she knew about the woman that was like her shadow for months now.

The soldier didn’t seem to mind her questions – she didn’t, Chaewon didn’t like keeping secrets, with a few important exceptions. **“I visit them once a week. But I always come back to the palace before the night.”** She didn’t need to explain the reason why, as the said reason was staring back at her with big brown eyes with dots of gold and her lips forming a smile that showed the upper row of pearl white teeth – once more she looked like a kid.

Minjoo had many more questions, and Chaewon found herself talking about how it was to grow up as a swordsmen apprentice and the quietest member of a very loud family – Minjoo, at some point, came closer to her to listen to it, losing interest in the market and focusing only on Chaewon. 

If Minjoo seemed so charmed by her simple stories, Chaewon had to keep her eyes on the streets and try to ignore the princess' proximity – she couldn’t be charmed by the eyes that seemed to mirror the night sky when it belonged to a universe different from hers.

Perhaps she was indeed a soft-hearted warrior.

Maybe it was a good thing Chaewon kept looking around, otherwise she might have missed the flying object that was heading towards Minjoo so fast now – the princess too distracted chatting with a vendor to notice it.

Moving without hesitation now, she pulled the princess closer to her and outside the middle of the road, she spun on top of her heels to make her back face the street and work as a shield for Minjoo. With her left hand involving Minjoo’s back, she reached for the hairpin – her hair falling over her shoulders like a cascade, as she took out the small dagger the hairpin hid.

** “Formation, don’t let anyone near the princess!”  **

Minjoo clung to Chaewon, a silent scream of surprise as she looked over Chaewon’s shoulder, seeing the object passing by flying right where she was just a moment ago. Her heart was beating fast, her body running cold as the realization that someone might have tried to hurt her and she had been too distracted to predict it – except that the general was with her and more than ever, Chae made it clear why she was worthy of such title.

The other guards moved to form a protective circle around them, yet Minjoo barely noticed it as her eyes were fixated on her bodyguard’s face – different from the relaxed and calm woman from before, now Chaewon had a fierce look to her feline eyes, her expression stone cold as she searched for the source of danger. The way her arms were around Minjoo wasn’t romantic, but rather stiff and strong; yet, they were so close that Minjoo could see the tension on her jaw, the fast beats of her heart visible on her neck, reminding her that Chaewon was still very human and still she was willing to risk her life for her.

** “Just kids, General. They don’t pose any threat.” ** Dahyun said after a while, once they could identify two young kids with guilty expressions and some sort of toy-weapon they probably used to pretend to hunt.

The princess could feel Chaewon’s relieved sigh, one moment before the woman let go of her with a blank expression. **“My apologies, Your Highness.”** She bowed stiffly, taking a place at a respectful distance.

Minjoo didn’t know why, but it didn’t feel right. Maybe the nerves were getting the best of her.

** “Are you insane? You could have hurt the princess! Get to your knees and apologize!” ** One of the older guards ordered the kids, an angry expression on his face as he raised his hand to hit one of them – Chaewon held him back with a single motion.

** “We do not beat children.” ** She reminded him with a cold glare. Tension was still evident on her face as her eyes darted around, an unsettling feeling not allowing her to be at ease just yet. **“Kids, apologize to Your Royal Highness.”**

The two girls were fast to get on their knees, small hands coming together as they tried begging for forgiveness and a flustered Minjoo tried to placate them.

** “I-It’s fine. I am fine.” ** She said in a rush, moving towards them so she could help them to get back on their feet. They couldn’t be older than ten, innocent children who didn’t deserve such harsh treatment for a mistake. **“You guys got me a scare there, you know? No need to apologize, just be more careful next time.”** Patting their hair lightly, she smiled at them. **“You can go now.”**

The kids bowed many times, thanking her before they could run away – the crowd who had been watching all along let out a relieved sigh, thankful for the incident to have ended in such a pacific way. Their kingdom was really one of a kind, just like their princess.

Chaewon shared the same feeling, giving her princess a nod as a silent thank you.

Minjoo would be a good queen someday however, in order for it to happen she needed to stay safe and sound, and Chaewon still couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something off there.

As she ordered the guards to accompany Minjoo home, forming a circle around her to keep her safe, she followed behind. The dagger still in hand as she took careful steps.

Chaewon didn’t forget to pick up the rock left on the ground, the one meant to hit Minjoo – she closed her jaw tightly as she noticed the white stone was smooth and almost perfect, very different from the common rocks that had landed several feet away. 

If the kids didn’t throw the stone that almost hit the princess, who did?

* * *

Minjoo was still a little shaken by the events from earlier as the group made their way back to the palace – Dahyun and the other soldiers were on high alert, making the walk much less pleasant than the previous one. Minjoo wondered if it was really necessary, after all it was just a little incident, right? Still, it made her a little too aware of how vulnerable she could be when she was distracted. It was the first time she ever thought that her dad might be right about getting her a bodyguard.

The said bodyguard, however, was now back to her side. Chaewon had followed them closely at first, before moving to join Minjoo, this time holding onto a sword she got from another soldier – her eyes were still dark, chestnut going grey as seriousness made her face stiff. She would give Minjoo a reassuring smile once in a while, but it was far from the usual one and the princess felt a little disappointed to see how their little stroll had ended like this.

She didn’t want their future meetings to be like that too.

** “Chaewon, can you not report about this incident to my father.” ** She asked, holding in a sigh as she could already guess the negative reaction her overprotective father would have to such an incident. Braving up, she once more held onto the sleeve of the general’s dress, coming closer so they could speak and no one would hear it. **“I know he won’t let me go out anymore if he hears about it.”**

It wasn’t a great idea, they both knew it.

Chaewon pondered for a moment, whether it’d be advisable to ignore protocol in exchange for the princess’ wish. A small incident wouldn’t be enough to send people to jail in a fair country like theirs and so far, Chae hadn’t found any proof to back up her worries of a real threat – plus, she knew how passionate Minjoo was about looking at the life beyond the castle walls and how much it meant to her. Therefore, she decided to agree, at least for now – the princess’ well being was her priority always. **“Just make sure to stay closer to me next time, Your Highness.”**

Letting out a relieved sigh, Min smiled at the older girl, squeezing her arm in a quick demonstration of affection. **“Thank you, lady Kim!! I will make sure to stay close to you always!”** Taking this chance, she held out her little finger for the general, waiting for the soldier to seal their promise. **“Pinky swear, general?”**

Chaewon couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, the tension leaving her body for a moment as she stared at the princess' elegant hand, the little hopeful smile on her face matching the childish gesture. **“I reckon this kind of promise is more suitable to children, Your Highness.”**

The said princess only pouted in reply, finger still out as she waited. 

It was rare for Chaewon to laugh, but she had to fight the urge – it wasn’t like she wanted to make fun of the princess, Minjoo was just a little too adorable to match the perfect posture you would expect from a royalty member. Giving in, she gently enlaced Minjoo’s finger with hers, the cold of her skin meeting the much warmer and softer one.

Chae’s smile faded as she stepped back, breaking the contact quickly, while the smile on Minjoo’s face grew into a grin. 

That day the general didn’t head back home, instead she camped outside the princess room and declined her request for a late-night practice. Later, in the early hours or the morning, the general would investigate things herself. 

Chaewon hadn’t promised she wouldn’t talk to the king about other things though – and she did. Maybe training the princess was a task more important than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Like I said, I have a lot written, so updates should be quick. This is pretty much the last chapter the girls wrote some lines with me, therefore from now on it will be a surprise for them as well lol
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts on the chapter, here or on twitter @uncreative (same cc, in case you are very shy-shy). The next chapter should come quickly since this one was small. See ya!


	3. Tales Of Our Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, flashbacks in italic.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Chaewon’s chestnut eyes narrowed as the sunlight hit them, gaze focused on the center of the small patio where her student was working hard right now – not alone, but accompanied by one of Chaewon’s young pupil’s, the tall girl who was so quick at learning, a perfect match for the impulsive princess.

The general had had a long conversation with the king about the princess’ wishes and it took Chaewon a lot of charisma to show him that his daughter would be completely safe since she would be the one guiding Minjoo all the way – she also told him about how it could be useful in a dire situation.

**_ “But Minjoo...Are you sure it will be safe for her?”” _ ** _ The man had said, his dark eyes filled with a protective hint that was characteristic of a father. _

_ Chaewon nodded somnolently. **“The princess has a strong character and a good heart, those are the best qualities a swordswoman can have.”** She assured honestly, recalling Minjoo’s actions towards the kids and the way she tried so hard every time they practiced together. **“Please allow me to have the honor of teaching our Royal Grace.”** _

_ The king had sighed, before nodding. **“I trust her in your hands, general. Once more.”** _

_ Bowing respectfully, Chaewon gave him a stiff smile. **“I promise to keep her safe, my king. Always.”** _

She didn’t regret her decision, for the past few days Minjoo was progressing much quicker than anyone she had ever seen before – what didn’t surprise her much, considering the princess was one of a kind and carried more tenacity than most men ever had. The princess was better suited for the job than most. Thanks to her focus on training, and now being able to do so in the light of the day instead of having to sneak in during the nights, the princess spent the whole week in the grounds of the palace – for which Chaewon was glad.

The general hadn’t found anything suspicious, no one that could pose a threat or any clues that could lead her to anything – she even sent out a few men to check the grounds, watching out for anything weird and making sure the locals hadn’t seen any strangers in the city. At this point, she was starting to think she was seeing too much in what was just a minor incident – still she couldn’t shake off the feeling of suspicion.

Thankfully, the princess didn’t seem to share her worries.

Minjoo was ecstatic when her dad informed her that she would be allowed to practice with the sword – as long as Chaewon was the one teaching her and she made sure to be careful – Min almost accidentally killed the king with how tight the hug she gave him was. She thanked the man many times before running out of her room in search of Chaewon – and she almost presented her with the same bear hug, weren’t for the captain of the guard that greeted her with a smile and made her remember she was still a princess.

It’s been days, and honestly, Chaewon wasn’t going easier on her with all the exercises and corrections. It was like having the king’s official permission made the general twice as bossy, her eyes sharp to catch any mistakes, making Minjoo go over and over the same moves so many times – sometimes it was a bit frustrating, but she kept her mouth shut because she didn’t want to risk having her dad changing his mind.

It wasn’t like everything was bad though – she could, for the first time, feel proud of herself as her skills were starting to get better and she could actually put them to use. Training during the day meant she could have some of the younger soldiers joining her once in a while and it was nice, not only she could practice with them, but also talk and make new friends – all three of them, because Chaewon was incredibly picky when selecting who she would allow near the princess. So far, she had Yujin, Hitomi and Wonyoung – her partner for the day; Yuri was also there, but just to cheer her up as she claimed to be too lazy to even try holding a sword.

It was feeling like she was part of the guards, training and creating a bond with people close her age – however, she missed the nights at the forest; being in the forest always made her feel better, she loved the green and blue hues of it, the quietness and the way it seemed to surround her with a gentle aura. She also missed practicing with Chaewon alone, the small smiles and comments, moreover, the long conversations after it…She wondered if they would still be able to have moments like those now, or if Chaewon would treat her just like any other soldier.

** “Thanks, Wonyo! It was very fun.”  ** She thanked the younger girl she was growing fond of, the brunette woman was intimidating at first with her tall stature and elegant face, but it only took a few minutes of conversation to Minjoo to learn Jang Wonyoung was still a baby at heart – and an adorable one. Just like the other two soldiers, she was talented, but in her own way – not quick and bold like Yujin, or quiet and swift like Hitomi; Wonyo was calm and relied a lot on strategy, a little bit like Chaewon.

** “It was my pleasure, Your Highness. Yujin is coming tomorrow as well, so it will be even more fun!”  ** Jang said with her usual smile whenever she talked about her best friend – Minjoo’s attentive nature could tell there was something more there, but they weren’t close enough yet for her to tease the younger girl; So, she just nodded and waved Wonyoung goodbye.

Taking the small towel Yuri had left for her, she put the sword she had been using aside and sat down comfortable at the shadow of the high-ceilings of the palace’s porch. It had been a good practice, but her hand was hurting a little due to the excessive strength applied to grip the sword’s guard for so long – perhaps she should ask her dad to get a sword of her own.

Her ears perked as she heard the footsteps approaching, but she didn’t move, knowing who it was by the familiar faint sound of cat-like steps. However, the package carefully placed on the wooden floor beside her, took her by surprise.

** “What is that?” ** She asked, her curiosity demanding her to check out what was hidden underneath the elegant wooden box. Yet, the person who brought it, kept a hand on top of the box as if she could tell Minjoo’s intentions – and she could, that sly General Kim.

With a smile that was almost too small to be called one, the soldier handed Minjoo the box. **“I think you are ready to carry your own sword now. It should make it easier for you to progress.”** With this simple statement, she encouraged the younger Kim to open the box to reveal the finely made sword that was created especially for the princess. The silver blade was skillfully crafted, the guard long and firm, covered by black threads of velvet, small white and grey gems at the base of it. The king had given her the meanings to order the perfect sword for the princess and Chaewon was convinced it was the right one. **“Careful, it’s very sharp.”**

Minjoo let out a surprised exclamation, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the beautiful sword and her hands tentatively picked it up. **“It is…it is perfect!”** She was dead tired after long hours of practicing, but seeing the sword made her feel the urge of using it right away – Chaewon’s hand stopped her, gently tapping on the sword’s guard as to make Minjoo return it to the box.

“ **Next week. You need a few days off.”** The piercing chestnut gaze on Minjoo’s hands demanding her to drop the sword. Of course, nothing ever went past Chaewon’s eyes, what used to be something that annoyed Minjoo a lot but today it didn’t feel that bad. Maybe having someone looking after her wasn’t that bad – if this someone was Chaewon.

The thought was so weird that it made her shake her head slightly, putting down the sword and closing the box again. Feeling an unusual warmth filling up her body, she was quick to throw any weird thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on poking the smaller package that accompanied the sword. **“Dad sent me some clothes as well?”** She asked, trying to diverge the topic.

** “No.” ** The brown-haired woman replied, allowing the younger girl to unwrap the fabric covering it and reveal the black clothes, gold threads marking it as the only details – it was a uniform similar to the one Chaewon used for special occasions, comfortable enough to fight, but still elegant. It would be perfect for Minjoo who often struggled dealing with her expensive _hanboks_. **“It is a gift. I think you could use it to practice. It’s not much and I will understand if Your Highness prefers another-”**

** “I want these ones.”  ** Shaking her head, the princess hugged the clothes to her chest. She was trapped inside stuffy _hanboks_ her whole life, having the chance of wearing clothes that would give her more freedom sounded like a true blessing. **“They are great. Thank you, Chaewon.”** If they were just like the ones she had seen Chaewon wearing in the very first time they ever met, she was sure they would be just perfect – albeit back then, she had been too annoyed to pay Chaewon, or her clothes, proper attention, now the memory was pretty clear in her mind.

_ Minjoo’s chocolate eyes dotted with hints of gold were dark as she watched the great hall where her father was sitting on a high chair, his red clothes and high hat making it clear his position. Most kings would keep a large group of nobles to assist them, but her father only had a few advisers and ultimately, he was always the one in charge of the important stuff – a ruler should watch out for his people, not just rely on others; that’s what he always told her. _

_ The young girl liked to watch the king in action, albeit he limited the events she was allowed to take part in – what was rather annoying –, Min had her own ways of sneaking in and her dad couldn’t simply kick her out with making a scene; she might not be the queen yet, but she surely knew how to make her diplomatic moves, even if they were just to be able to listen in on the sessions. _

_ Today, however, she didn’t have to sneak in, but instead her dad had ordered her to be present. It made her a little uneasy as she sat at a seat beside the man, finding his little smile a little disturbing – Minjoo had taken after her dad when it came down to mischief and she was sure that the old man had some plan; she just wasn’t sure she would enjoy it. **“Dad, can’t you just tell me?”** _

_ Her question was never answered though. _

**_ “Your Highness, Captain Kim is here.” _ ** _ One of the king’s servants informed, and to Minjoo’s surprise, her father’s smile grew larger as he nodded. _

_ Just what was happening? Minjoo felt a shiver run through her body as her ears picked the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor, firm and with light steps – a soldier for sure. But why would her dad want to have her here to see a soldier? Unless…Gulping down, she felt her eyes starting to burn turning the chocolate into gold, her body warming up. No way she would marry some random guy, she didn’t even reach her 20’s yet. _

_ She was ready to stand up to protest, when the steps finally stopped and she could hear the sound of the old man’s announcement. **“Captain Kim Chaewon from the Second Royal Regiment of the North.”** _

_ Minjoo expected one of the tall, truculent, men she was used to see guarding the borders. The men that always bragged about fake acts of bravery and smelt a bit too much like soju and sweat – Minjoo’s sensitive nose couldn’t stand them. It wasn’t an issue now though, after all, Captain Kim was the farthest thing from a smelly man. _

_ The young captain dressed in elegant combat clothes embroiled in silver, bowed deeply as she entered the room – long brown hair fixed in a bun designed to be practical rather than stylish; as she stood straight again to cover the small distance left, her bangs covered her eyes partially, albeit the piercing chestnut gaze was impossible to miss, eyes bright and feline denoting the warrior soul inside the delicate silhouette of the woman. Even before she came closer, Minjoo could already see each feature of her face, and every single one of them was gentle and well defined, matching the smooth sun-kissed skin free of any scars with the exception of a small one over her up lips, so small that it was almost invisible, yer MInjoo noticed the mark of a cat’s scratch. _

_ The princess was rather confused and a bit flustered. Glancing at her father, she waited for the man to speak and explain what was happening. _

**_ “My King, Your Royal Highness.” _ ** _ The captain bowed again, her gaze never meeting Minjoo’s, as she greeted them, before resting a knee on the floor and assuming a respectful posture in front of the ruler – just like her looks, her voice was melodic and nice, nothing like the one from someone who should be screaming at other soldiers all day. **“I reckon Your Majesty requested for my presence.”** _

_ The king looked from the captain to his daughter, amusement in his eyes. _

**_ “I heard a lot about your services for our country, Captain Kim. We wouldn’t be able to have such a smooth win over the Beojji at the south without your assistance. I was rather impressed to hear about your strategic abilities.” _ ** _ Byung Hoon, Minjoo’s father, said with a proud smile on his face. Of course, their kingdom wasn’t a violent one, but they took pride in protecting their country **. “More than one person recommended you for a promotion and I agree that such a talented young woman shouldn’t be stuck as a captain.”** _

_ Chaewon’s eyes grew a little wider, but she kept her composure, not moving from the spot as she only nodded. Despite her natural cold façade, she was still young and it was her first time meeting the king, especially after such an important battle – General Eunbi had sent her there straight from the battlefield. **“It would be an honor, my King.”** _

**_ “However, I don’t think you are suited to be a major now. A colonel doesn’t sound appropriate either.” _ ** _ The king pondered, his elegant fingers tapping on his chin as he thought – there was still a smile on his youthful face, one that made Chaewon more nervous than at ease. She tried to think about any other rankings, but everything seemed to escape her mind as she had not only the king judging her, but also the fierce fox-like eyes of the princess on her. **“You heard about my dearest daughter, I’m sure. Our future queen.”** He gestured the young woman beside him and Chaewon risked glancing at her only to get her breath stuck at the throat. _

_ Eunbi had told her a lot about the princess, moreover, about how important she was for their country and how Chaewon’s future task would involve looking after her. Still, it didn’t prepare her to face this moment – the princess was only a few years younger than her, her face prettier than any painting she had ever seen; big dark eyes with glimpses of gold, pale skin and black hair framing the perfect features. “She is a treasure, Chaewon, and you shall protect her with your life.” Eunbi’s words echoed her mind, as she forced herself to avoid the dark gaze. Surely, a very special treasure. _

**_ “Yes, Your Majesty. Long live to the house of Kim and your heritage.” _ ** _ She said robotically, feeling the nervousness boiling inside of her. _

_ The king seemed pleased with her reply, deciding to proceed. **“I guess you won’t oppose being in charge of protecting this house and heritage, then, right, Kim Chaewon?”** The question was said with a light tone, but his eyes were serious as he waited for Chaewon to agree before continuing. **“I offer you to be the one to take care of my daughter’s safety. From now on, you shall be General Kim and protect her at all times, no matter what. Do you promise?”** _

_ The princess’ breath hitched as she realized what was her dad’s plan – not a husband, but a very powerful baby-sitter. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms in front of her, feeling the warmth inside her body die down as petty anger took over instead. _

_ Meanwhile, the young general couldn’t do anything but bring her fist to cover her heart as she bowed her head – being a bodyguard was never a dream of hers, but it wasn’t like she could ever refuse the king’s orders. **“I promise to be the one to watch over and protect, to be there and safeguard the princess’ wellbeing at all times. I shall not fail you, my King.”** _

_ And just like that, Minjoo’s days became a new, and not very fun, routine of trying to escape the most insistent royal guard to have ever crossed her path. _

It was almost ironic that now she spent time with Chaewon voluntarily – but she was starting to like this change.

** “You can’t take it back now, lady Kim. I agree with a break for today, but I would like to try those out tomorrow.” ** Making sure to keep her gifts close, she gave the general a smirk. Maybe she could even convince Chaewon to let them practice in the forest again, after all, the general was still in charge of keeping her safe and accompanying her was better than having her sneaking out.

Minjoo was usually pretty good at noticing anyone coming near, her acute hearing made it hard to miss the footsteps, but this time she must have been too distracted with the memories and her bickering with Chaewon to notice a new presence until she heard a voice coming from the doorway – being near Chaewon always seem to make her extra distracted.

** “It seems like you are enjoying this swordsmanship thing a little too much. Maybe I should marry you off before you decide to join the army. Should I ask the leader of the Lee family to visit us again?” ** Her dad said with the usual mischief to his voice, the curious eyes watching the young duo as Chaewon quickly stood up to greet him properly and Minjoo made a face, annoyed at his words.

Minjoo huffed in annoyance, her dad knew well how she felt about getting married to the presumptions small-eyed dwarf man from the other kingdom – he would come to visit every year since they were children and she still hated him guts. **“I would rather stay with my general, thank you very much.”** She said without missing a beat, a smug look on her face – she clearly missed the way Chaewon flinched in surprise, and borderline horror, at her words.

Trying to not panic, the general straightened her back, bowing her head to the king in respect before explaining – in an attempt to clear her name before she got ousted from the military and exiled from the kingdom entirely. **"I can assure you, Your Majesty, I am in no way involved in any illicit relationships with your daughter.”** Even the words sounded ridiculous to her ears, those ears that were growing red after hearing Minjoo’s nonsense statement. The king wasn’t a bad man, but she doubted he would be happy at the idea of having a soldier taking liberties with the princess. **“We both know the princess has not yet reached the age of maturity to even be considered for marriage, moreover to marry someone who doesn’t come from a proper background."**

Her words were solely to placate the king, albeit they carried a lot of truth – Minjoo still was like a child at times, and for Chaewon, she would never be more than the princess she had to watch over; she knew her place and to not overstep the boundaries.

The princess, however, didn’t seem to agree with her words; actually, Min was feeling slightly insulted. The general just called her a kid, when she was already twenty years old. **"Are you saying I'm still a child, Chaewon?"** She didn’t even bother with honorifics – what was actually a bit childish in itself.

** “I…” ** Grimacing, Chaewon shook her head slightly as she completed. **“Maybe not a child, just a…young lady?”** She tried, a stiff smile on her face as she tried to find a middle ground but only got an annoyed huff in response.

Giving her a glare, the princess poked her arm with a finger. **“We are almost the same age, so you are as much of a _young lady_ as I am!”**

The duo was so immersed in their bickering, that once more, they seemed to forget about their surroundings and the king was left observing the girls arguing – Chaewon trying to emphasize her maturity while Minjoo dismissed it, using her _one_ centimeter of extra height to get back at her.

Byun Hoon observed the exchange with amusement, noticing how the duo had finally grown close now – Minjoo had spent her whole life running away from her guards, it was his first time seeing her actually create a bond with one; and it was with one of his generals out of all. A smirk appeared on his face, as he narrowed his eyes in a similar way to the one his daughter always does.

Yes, maybe his daughter was still young, but she wasn’t a kid anymore. It was indeed a little too soon for arranging a marriage, yet it didn’t change the fact that these two looked quite good together.

He wondered if any of them could realize it and what they would do once it happened.


	4. Tales Of Our Present

The first time Minjoo left the palace in almost two weeks wasn’t for her usual walks through the market, or even to visit some boring noble her father was trying to set her up with. Instead, she was following her general through a narrow path in the woods, she initially thought they would visit the school Chaewon’s family runs – but ever since they left the main road, she was seeing nothing but trees. It didn’t help that Chaewon kept quiet.

If the guide was anyone else, she would be worried by now – but it was Chaewon, and albeit her bodyguard could be a little annoying with how quiet she was at times, she was surely reliable. Of course, there was also the fact that they weren’t alone.

Wonyoung and Yujin went in front of them, they were there to help with training but also protect the princess; At the back of the group there was a line with Hitomi, Hyewon, Yena and Yuri – her official security detail plus her closest friend and maid. The small group was supposed to guarantee that the princess would be safe and sound, without any mishaps like last time.

Minjoo thought it was a bit too much, but she appreciated the fact that Chaewon had picked only younger, gentler, soldiers to keep them company this time. Her sensitive nose was thankful for being spared of the smell of sweaty old men. Walking beside the silent general was still much more pleasant, even if she couldn’t help but feel a little bored after a while.

** “I thought we would be visiting your family place to practice, but we are in the woods.” ** She gestured to the nearly infinite tall trees that surrounded them. **“For a long time now.”**

** “You will see.” ** Chaewon replied with a hint of amusement in the bright chestnut eyes, the little scar on top of her upper lip more prominent as she bit back a smile. Minjoo’s impatient self was rather funny in her eyes. **“I reckon you enjoy visiting the forest, Your Highness.”**

** “I do, it’s my favorite place. But I just think this is a bit odd.” ** In fact, Minjoo was glad they could spend some time in the forest, after all she always felt more at ease whenever she was near nature. The beautiful green tones and the gentle breeze, just like the earthy smell of the place, were very pleasant and she could feel her body relaxing and her steps becoming lighter as they walked further inside the forest – but it wasn’t what they had planned for today, what made her constantly look around, expecting to see some men-made construction signalizing they had arrived. **“Also, I told you to call me Minjoo when we are outside the palace.”** She added a little late, remembering to nag the older Kim for insisting on this over formal behavior when they were in the middle of nowhere.

Chaewon only gave her a small smile in return, bowing her head politely as she kept walking. Calling the princess by the name still didn’t feel very appropriate, and maybe it was for the better – getting too familiar could be dangerous. She was already spending too much time with the girl, perhaps too much time, even for someone in her position.

The issue wasn’t being close to her, but enjoying it so much. Minjoo was, at times, like a kid with her curiosity and persistency, however it wasn’t all she was. The princess was kind and gentle, she had an infectious smile and calm voice that was so pleasant to hear. Minjoo didn’t have a problem making friends, with her observant eyes and easy words, she made everyone feel comfortable – even Chaewon herself was finding it hard to not see this girl as a friend, instead of just a responsibility.

And now here she was, in what was the result of one of her most controversial decisions.

Slowing her steps, the general gently pushed aside the thin branches that covered the end of the trail to reveal the open plains ahead of them, the vast green lawn with fructiferous trees here and there and the large lake placed at the left of it. Stepping outside the trail, she made sure to keep the branches pushed aside to make way for the princess that stared in awe at the place.

** “This is…Wow!” ** Minjoo exclaimed, the golden inside the dark eyes more evident as she smiled brightly, her face lit up and her whisker-like dimples were in full bloom now – she looked genuinely happy and Chaewon couldn’t help but show a smile of her own. The princess looked like a kid, the elegant battle clothes Chaewon gave her waving at the wind as she sprinted to see the lake from up close, the grin she gave over her shoulder to Chaewon was nothing short from beautiful.

The general allowed the others to come in and explore a bit, while she approached the princess with slow steps to not disrupt her, albeit it only made Minjoo look over her shoulder again and gesture for Chaewon to come sit beside her; the older Kim did as she was told, sitting down as she watched the breeze gently agitate the calm waters of the lake that reflected the blue sky of the morning. She could see a high construction at the other side of the lake, the building looking less imponent from afar, but Chaewon knew that place like the back of her hand – it was the school and her family’s house, the place where she had grown up.

** “I apologize for earlier. You didn’t fail to keep your promise.” ** Minjoo said, shaking her head slightly as she noticed the fondness in Chaewon’s expression as she watched the house from afar – of course, the bodyguard wouldn’t bring her anywhere she didn’t think she would be perfectly safe, and this land was definitely a safe place for them. **“That’s your family house, right?”**

The general nodded, looking more relaxed than Minjoo had ever seen her before. “ **Yes. The king was kind enough to lend my family that piece of land once my grandfather was put in charge of training the swordsmen for the royal guard. This side was left under our protection later.”** Chaewon explained, recalling what her dad once told her about the origins of the school and how they had established themselves in the city thanks to the kindness of the royal family. **“I used to practice here when I was a kid. I thought you might enjoy it as well.”**

Minjoo nodded, resting her weight on her hands as she lifted her head to feel the morning sun warming it – she already loved that place. **“I surely will, lady Kim.”**

The brown-haired woman only watched her for a moment, thinking that maybe she hadn’t made the wrong decision after all. **“Shall we get started then?”**

* * *

After hours of practicing with the energetic youngsters under Chaewon’s surveillance, having a nice lunch with the food they had brought and the fruits and sweets Chaewon’s family had sent them as a treat, and watching – and laughing – as Yena and Yuri argued as the major tried to teach the maid how to hold a sword properly and Yuri hit her instead, Minjoo was tired, yet very happy.

She couldn’t recall ever having such a fun, easy-going day, especially outside the palace grounds.

Even her always so serious bodyguard had a small smile on her face as she watched their friends bickering and playing around, just like they were a big family – Minjoo found out Chaewon looked even prettier when she was smiling. Actually, the general looked particularly soft today as she took a seat beside Minjoo once more and handed her a perfect peach, the small smile making lines appear on each side of her mouth making her look like a fluffy kitten, rather than the guardian tiger she should represent.

** “Thank you.” ** The princess said, holding back the urge to poke Chaewon’s cheeks – what an odd thing to do to her bodyguard, Chaewon might as well turn into wood from the shock. Smiling to herself, Minjoo thought she should try it another time.

The innocent general in question, only nodded in reply, unaware of the raven-haired woman’s intentions. **“The sun should go down in a few hours. We can head to the palace now, I shall ask for a horse if you are feeling tired, Your Hi-…My lady.”** Chaewon managed to hold back the honorific – barely.

** “I’m not a kid, neither an old lady.”  ** Shaking her head from side to side, Minjoo played with the peach she still held in her hands and looked at the lake that had been calling for her since they arrived. The lake was large enough to allow them to swim, going as far as the normal eyes could see, yet not too far to make it impossible to lose sight of someone. As if lightning struck her, she grinned as she leaned in to ask, **“Chaewon, can we explore the lake a bit? With a boat of course, I don’t want to give you a heart attack by trying to catch me as I swim with a sword in tow.”** She said as if it was the most natural thing – and it was, because showing Chaewon the worst possible outcome would make her idea sound a lot better; she knew it thanks to the years of practicing using this tactic on her dad.

As expected, the other Kim didn’t seem very excited with the idea, but she didn’t have much of a choice as the younger girl gestured to the small boat the servants left by the edge of the lake – the small boat young Chaewon used to paddle to reach this side of the land. It was only big enough for two people, so it was clear what would happen next.

** “Only for a few minutes. This boat is not appropriate for a princess, you might find it very uncomfortable.” ** She still tried warning, but the princess was already by the boat, looking like she was about to go with or _without_ the general’s help.

With a sigh, Chaewon followed her and after a few instructions they were inside the boat, crossing the calm waters as Chaewon padded – luckily she knew the princess was a good swimmer and there were no other threats there, therefore she didn’t need to pay extra attention to their surroundings.

She watched as Minjoo rested her hands on each side of the boat, body leaning back a little as she closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze hitting her face – she looked completely relaxed, her full lips curved upwards, black hair flowing freely over her shoulders without the usual restrains of complex hairdos…She almost looked like a happy fox in the middle of the woods.

** “Thank you for today. It’s amazing how I lived in this town all my life and I still don’t know so much about it…or the country I should take care of.”  ** The princess slowly opened her eyes to gift Chaewon with the sight of the burning flames they carried, reflecting the sun that slowly descended into the water. As the lake surrounded her, with the clear blue and orange sky behind her, the green shades of the trees afar...She was a princess that didn’t need exquisite dresses and jewels to show her true grace.

Chaewon’s pupils dilated, making her feline eyes more evident as she averted her gaze to the sky and paddled once more. **“You will see a lot of it, once it’s time. Sometimes growing up too fast is not good.”**

** “I already told you I’m not a child, whether or not you acknowledge it.” ** The princess replied with a sigh that was more tired than truly annoyed, for some reason, she didn’t like the idea of Chaewon thinking about her as anything but an equal adult. **“And I know, compared to some, I have a good life, it is just…suffocating.”**

Holding onto the paddles, Chaewon let the boat float freely, taking them farther away as she softly spoke, **“I didn’t say I see you as a child.”** Allowing her gaze to briefly meet the princess’ eyes, she continued. **“The king has reasons to want to keep you safe. As the princess, you are precious to this kingdom.”**

Minjoo pressed her lips firmly, being precious didn’t mean to have it better though. **“A princess imprisoned in the palace is such a cliché.”** She let out a chuckle that lacked any humor, the bitter taste of old memories tinting her yellow day grey. **“It’s not because of me, it’s because of what happened to my mother.”**

** “The queen…” ** Chaewon lowered her head, feeling a heavy weight on her chest – she was still a kid back then, when the queen tragically died, yet even she could feel how strongly it affected their kingdom. Albeit nice, the new queen couldn’t compare to the effect Minjoo’s mom had over the country, as if her sparkle shined light over the whole kingdom. And maybe it did. **“It was a tragedy.”**

Silence fell heavily over them for a moment where Chaewon couldn’t think about anything else to say, nor Minjoo wanted to speak – her mother had died many years prior, when she was still a child that run freely through the woods accompanied by the woman that was the only one capable of understanding her love for the nature that surrounded them. Those were the good times, but like everything good, it came to an abrupt ending.

The sky was starting to lose its light, getting ready for the night time – just like Minjoo was preparing to talk about the things that still hurt so much.

** “After her death I was devastated, just like this country.” ** She said, leaning over the boat's side to allow her hand to touch the water blue like the sky. **“My dad never fully recovered, and he is afraid I would have a similar fate.”** Her smile was completely gone now, her eyes chocolate-brown, free of the special hint of light that tinted it golden before. She had loved her mother dearly, yet, now she was left with only her memories and her father’s fears. **“But I am not my mother. This country, just like my dad, has moved on already. I should do the same.”**

The soldier placed the paddles on its’ place, leaning in so she could look at the princess directly – something she would never dare to weren’t they alone and out of sight now, like two friends instead of a princess and her loyal servant. **“You are moving on. Someday, you will be the queen of this nation, a very special one.”** Her words were honest, her heart free of doubts – someday Minjoo would bring their country the same light her mother had brought.

Minjoo fixed her posture, coming closer to the older woman whose voice was so gentle and caring now, the voice that could reach her heart with ease like Chaewon’s hands had been there to protect her the other day – maybe her father had chosen the only person that could truly keep her safe, in more than one way.

It was her first time seeing Chaewon like this, the first time where there was no danger or awkwardness that made any of them to pull back, instead there was a comfortable air of familiarity and safety now. Chae wasn’t smiling, but her chestnut eyes looking like bright silver in the dusk, like guiding lights that would always lead her way – those eyes were filled with genuine care and somehow it was enough to move her heart.

It was fondness instead of mischief that made Minjoo reach out and tentatively touch the little scar over Chaewon’s lip, giving her a smile that was small but genuine. The skin was slightly cold and nice underneath her fingers, the woman naturally leaning onto the touch. **“So that is why I was gifted with such a special bodyguard?”**

The sparks were back to Minjoo’s eyes, the warmth involving them just like the twilight, and for a moment Chaewon was completely lost into them – a moment long enough to make the both of them know that it, whatever feeling it was, was mutual.

Pulling back, the general rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before going back to paddling – making sure they would show nothing but a façade of indifference, instead of revealing her convoluted emotions. **“It’s time to come back, we are losing light.”**

No, they weren’t – and even if they were it wouldn’t be a problem since they were in the land of the Kim. Yet, Minjoo didn’t argue, averting her eyes to the lake as she played with the strings of her clothes – the tip of her fingers still burned hot from touching Chaewon, the brief feeling of the soft skin engraved inside her mind. She wondered if it would always feel like this.

She didn’t get to test it another time, since they were received by another group of soldiers the moment they were back on land.

** “Your Royal Highness.”  ** The leader of the group had greeted before turning to face Chaewon. **“I’m sorry, General. But the king requested for your presence.”**

* * *

* * *

** “My king.” ** Chaewon had greeted as she entered the room, bowing down before taking her place, sitting across the man on the table. Her posture was rigid, face expressionless as she listened attentively to whatever he had to say – nothing good ever came from emergency meetings.

** “General Kim.”  ** The man graced her with a nod, his hand gesturing to the table where a map could be seen as well as pieces of paper. **“I apologize for interrupting your duties, but we have a delicate situation in hand and I’m asking for your advice.”**

He encouraged her to check for herself the content of the letters, as well as examining the map. It only took Chaewon a few minutes to understand the situation, and the more she read, the darker her expression grew. Nothing seemed to make sense, they thought everything was under control after the last big war and the change of government in the South, a new menace after such a short time just didn’t seem possible. **“The queen of the Beojji is not one that pursues power or takes pride in violence.”** She pointed out, rereading the letters General Kwon had sent the king regarding suspicious activity at the border. **“It’s an odd time to choose to attack when they barely recovered from the last war.”**

** “I think the same. We are an agreement. However, we have been betrayed before.”  ** The king spoke, his voice deep and heavy like the fingers that persistently hit the table, showing how upset he truly was. **“The Lee family also sent in a formal invitation.”**

What could the Lee’s even have to do with it? They were another rich family that hoarded money and contributed to nothing but political gossip. Tension filled her body as she asked, **“An invitation?”**

** “For the princess, they want her to visit and have a formal meeting with their son.” ** The king handed her the letter and Chaewon had to refrain herself from kneading it between her fingers.

It was just another political ploy. Whether the Lee’s just knew about the delicate situation the kingdom was facing, or they were even supporting the enemy in favor of their own interests, it was equally despicable. They just wanted power and the princess was nothing more than a tool for them to obtain it. Minjoo would be nothing but a toy to some spoiled noble and his ambitions.

The general left the letter on the table, her hand searching for the guard of her sword as she pressed it tightly – if she had the chance, those greedy bastards might end up headless.

** “The Lee’s have shown interest in an alliance for a very long time, they have been our allies for many decades and their son should be the best option for Minjoo, if she were to marry a noble.” ** The king continued, his tone was full of diplomacy and a calm that Chaewon didn’t think it was possible to show – but the man had to behave as such, after all, there was a lot in play here. **“I think this visit might change her views on marriage and maybe it will help her to understand the burdens that come with her title.”**

** “My king, if I may speak freely, and with all due respect, I don’t think sending the princess to an unknown place in such a delicate moment is the best decision.” ** It wasn’t like her to talk like this or just give her opinion unrequested – but if the king had shown her those things, he must’ve wanted her input. She was a strategist and even if she put her feelings aside and only looked objectively at the matter, it still sounded absurd. **“I don’t understand why she would have to visit them and not the other way around. They are showing great disrespect for the princess and Your Majesty.”**

The king did what she wanted and crushed the invitation under his fingers, forgetting about his well-polished calm façade to be direct with the general. **“I don’t think it is appropriate either. Their request is far from reasonable.”** A grimace appeared on the man’s face as he tapped his fingers against a certain point in the map. **“But we can’t afford to have both our neighbor country and the most influential nobles against us. If the Lee family decides to support our enemy, we could be facing something worse than war. I heard their family has connections in the South.”** His voice was bitter as he leaned over the map, piercing dark eyes on Chaewon as he spoke. **“I’m not sacrificing my daughter, general. I’m keeping her safe while I find a way to protect us from Beojji. I trust you to keep the princess safe and sound while dialogue is made.”**

Gripping tightly to her sword’s guard, the young soldier bowed her head in respect to the king, feeling her chest a little less heavy now that she knew the man wasn’t simply handing his daughter to the Lee’s.

** “I shall do anything in my power to protect the princess.”  ** Chaewon surely wouldn’t allow anyone to come closer to Minjoo as long as she was under her protection. In the last couple of weeks Minjoo had become more than a mere responsibility to her, she was now someone Chaewon had learned to appreciate and care about as a persona – someone who didn’t deserve to be preyed on by greedy men. **“I will bring her home safely, Your Majesty. You have my word.”**


	5. Tales Of Diplomacy

Yuri squeezed her hand gently, staying beside Minjoo. Wonyoung had patted her back as Yujin and Hitomi just offered her kind, slightly pitiful, smiles before leaving her room. Minjoo wasn’t called to her dad’s office like Chaewon did, but of course she had done her best to sneak in – what was proven useless, as the king ended up inviting her to the meeting as well.

The meeting was far from a pleasant one, and for the last hour Minjoo stayed silent as her friends worriedly watched over her. She didn’t want to make them worried, but it wasn’t easy to get out of her own head after she heard such ominous news.

Even thinking about it left a bitter taste on her mouth.

_ Thanks to her good hearing, she was able to make out some of the things that were said by her father and the young general – and none of it was pleasant. Although, just by noticing the dark expressions on Chaewon’s face, it would’ve been enough to tell her something bad was happening, her dad also had deep lines in his forehead denouncing the gravity of the situation. _

_ The general had bowed politely to her, taking a respectful position a few feet away as Minjoo sat beside her dad like she had done in their very first meeting – the feeling right now was really different. Back then she felt confused and a little angry, now she felt rage boiling inside her, just like resentment filled her body. She had to keep her eyes low and take a few deep breaths, trying to keep the hot rage from exploding inside of her. _

**_ “I already know. That brat from the Lee family wants me.” _ ** _ She spoke before her dad could say anything, receiving a deep sigh in return. Minjoo could feel Chaewon’s sharp eyes on her, but the bodyguard didn’t utter a word. _

**_ “The Lee family wishes to unite our houses, a union that could be important to keep our country safe and guarantee our prosperity. They request for your presence so you could get to know their son and their home better before making a decision.” _ ** _ Her father explained, his deep voice with a hint of the same resentment Minjoo felt. They both knew weddings were necessary to keep alliances and help the country – but their kingdom wasn’t like any other. Ultimately, the choice should belong to the princess **. “I made you a promise and I shall keep it. You are entitled to choose your partner in life. However, we can’t decline their invitation without the risk of facing consequences.”** He pressed his lips into a tight line, the lines in his face growing deeper. He was worried and angry, like a good father would be and seeing him like this made Minjoo feel even more angrier at the Lee family. **“I’m not asking you to marry him, just to act like a diplomat during this trip.”** _

_ Pressing her hands close together, she nodded slowly, absorbing the idea. No, she didn’t want to go to a foreign land and be at the mercy of the guy whom she had rejected ever since they were kids. No matter how much she thought about it, the idea of visiting that place seemed like a trap. _

_ Still, how could she say no? There was a lot on the line and as a princess she couldn’t put her wellbeing above her people. _

**_ “Where exactly should I meet them?” _ ** _ She asked carefully, trying to think of a way out. _

_ The king nodded, aware of what it meant. **“They have a house near the east border. I will mobilize as many soldiers as necessary to make sure you are safe on the way there.”** _

_ Minjoo wasn’t worried about the way there, she was worried about what she could find once she arrived. The east territory – the one that only had the ocean as a border and vast forests. Minjoo had always wished to visit it there, but it didn’t seem like an enjoyable trip now. Whatever the Lee’s were planning, it wasn’t good. _

_ Lifting her gaze, she met her dad’s worried look and the general’s chestnut eyes – different from the usual, Chaewon didn’t break visual contact, only giving her an almost imperceptible nod, silently supporting her. _

_ Taking in a deep breath, Minjoo nodded in agreement. **“I guess I will be visiting the Lee’s then.”** _

** “Minjoo? It’s getting late so I will leave you alone for the night. Do you need help changing?” ** Yuri asked, taking the princess out of her thoughts. The slightly younger girl had been with her for such a long time that formalities were no longer needed, and Yuri knew her better than anyone.

Giving her a small smile, she shook her head slightly. **“Thank you for staying with me, Yul. I will tell you about it tomorrow, I just need some time now.”** Squeezing her hand back, she let go of it allowing Jo to stand up to leave. **“Can you make me a favor before you go?”**

Yuri gave her a small smile. **“Helping you is my job, so how could I say no?”** Her playful tone made Minjoo feel a little better, reminding her that some things were still the same. **“What is it?”**

** “Can you call Chaewon here? I need to see her for a bit.” ** Minjoo asked, receiving an eyebrow raise in return, before the other girl nodded in agreement.

** “Your general has been waiting outside the door the whole night.” ** Yuri patted her head lightly before leaving the room.

The princess blinked in surprise – and relief –, glancing at the doors that were kept shut ever since she came back. She knew Chaewon often checked on her, but the general also had other duties to tend to, and today in particular, the older Kim would have a long night. Minjoo had missed hearing her voice early, as if Chaewon could somehow intervene – maybe casually kick that idiot Lee to the corner; but of course, the soldier couldn’t interfere, and the only support she could provide Minjoo was her reliable presence.

Now, Minjoo needed more than that.

As promised, Yuri sent Chaewon in, the general asking for permission before entering the room. Minjoo gave her a short nod, gesturing for Chaewon to sit in front of her before the general insisted on some silly formality that no longer fit them.

Chaewon hesitated for a moment before sitting down, giving her a polite bow. **“My princess.”**

** “My general.” ** Minjoo returned the gesture with a small smile. She wished they were back at the lake now, living the sweet moment that didn’t last long enough before reality ruined it. Perhaps it would be up to her to make it happen again. **“You are coming with me and we’ll stay together at all times. That’s my only condition.”** She informed adamantly, she had thought a lot about what she would face on this trip and she was only sure of one thing – as long as Chaewon was there, she would be safe. **“I mean, one of my only conditions.”**

** “I promise. I will keep you safe, my lady.”  ** Of course, the reply came quickly, the chestnut of Chaewon’s eyes growing silver, showing nothing but sincerity in them. Whether it was for honor, duty or even some sense of care, the general wouldn’t break her promise. **“What is the first condition?”**

Min had to contain a relieved sigh – it was silly, she knew Chaewon would accompany her anywhere, after all it was her job; still, there was a sense of safety from having the older girl’s word. Maybe she became a bit too dependent on her bodyguard without even realizing it. **“The second one,”** She corrected, before indicating her sword that was placed back on the box and left beside her. **“I’m taking my sword and you won’t try to stop me if I decide that I should use it.”**

Chaewon nodded. **“I agree.”**

** “No discussion?” ** It was odd to have the general agreeing with her just like that, she expected Chaewon to protest or have her own conditions, like a nagging parent.

The older Kim’s lips curved slightly, in a smile that was hard to decipher – it was almost proud, as if she had heard just what she expected from her. **“I trust your good judgment as my princess and as my student.”**

** “You trust me?” ** As someone so used to being treated like a playful child, not only by her dad but also by the many guards that took care of her for all these years, it was a weird feeling to hear that someone trusted her decisions. However, it also put a weight on her shoulders, knowing such trust was born due to the bad circumstances – she wished Chaewon had told her these words before.

Chaewon’s smile was still there as she nodded once more – you can’t expect trust if you don’t return it, and Minjoo surely had proven she deserved her trust today. The general couldn’t possibly know what expected them on this trip, but she would try her best to not break the trust they had built – trust was the one thing that could make all the difference in the most important moments. **“I do not have any conditions, my lady. I will trust your decisions, just like I ask you to trust mine.”**

The princess returned her smile with a hopeful one. 

She was about to go on the first real adventure of her life – one that she didn’t choose, but had no other choice than face with bravery. **“It will be a long trip, won’t it?”** Resting a hand over her chest, she felt the warmth in it burn quietly, a small spark of courage that was lit up there. She always tried her best to be brave, it wasn’t the time to change. Braving up, she grinned at Chaewon. **“At least I will be able to see the ocean. What do you think of sneaking out of the house so we can watch it under the moonlight?”**

Her only response was a weak chuckle coming from the other woman, one that was both, surprised and a little worried – she trusted Minjoo as a princess, but Minjoo was still _Minjoo_ after all. **“We will see about that.”**

* * *

They didn’t have much time to waste and by dawn a group, handpicked by general, was ready to leave the palace, as quietly as possible, under the first rays of sun.

** “Can I really?” ** Minjoo asked with a hint of excitement, her hands coming together as she tried to contain her childish reactions, albeit she could hear Yuri snickering behind her back – she didn’t mind her friend, after all, she should take the little moments of happiness she could find in this dreadful trip.

The general also seemed to find her reaction amusing, but Chaewon’s expression was still calm and impassible, only her eyes glinting as she nodded. **“It would be safer to travel as a group of soldiers rather than a royal cortege. Of course, you may find the hammock more comfortable, and if it’s the case, we can change the plans.”** As expected from her, Chaewon had organized every step of the way – from choosing their team, to thinking about everything that could go wrong and how to avoid it; or at least try to.

** “Of course, I want!”  ** Riding her own horse and being free from all the obnoxious hot clothes she was obligated to wear every day seemed like heaven. Being locked inside the hammock wouldn’t allow her to enjoy the view and she truly wanted to take in everything she could, even if it was not for the best reason, it would still be her first time leaving the royal city behind. **“Don’t worry, lady Kim, I can handle a little bit of discomfort. I’m a princess, not a doll.”** Minjoo reassured with a wide smile, before gently pushing Chaewon outside the room so she could change into proper clothes for riding.

Shaking her head slightly, the older Kim just smiled to herself as she rested against the wall outside the room and waited for Minjoo. Travelling with the princess wouldn’t be easy, but she still wanted to give her the best experience – although keeping her safe was the priority. **“My princess, please don’t forget to pack extra clothes. It will be cold, we shouldn’t risk your health.”** She added with a hint of teasing, knowing fully well the answer she would get.

She didn’t need to see, she could hear Minjoo complaining about being treated like a child even from outside – away from anyone’s looks, Chaewon let out a soft chuckle. Yes, her princess was surely precious.

* * *

The king sent them off that morning, giving Chaewon a short nod and Minjoo a tight hug before insisting on giving her an extra cloak just in case. **“Please have a safe trip. Send me a messenger if you need anything.”**

The princess gave him another hug, before she took her place on top of the yellow-ish horse she had ridden other times through the plains of the castle’s grounds, while Chaewon was beside her in one of the battle horses that looked much less friendly.

Once everything was set and the king was already out of sight, they prepared to leave through the gates of the palace.

Surrounding them, the soldiers were on their own horses, carrying weapons and food, as well as things to make sure they could settle camp later. **“So, shall we go? Watch your posture, ma’am, you have to be careful when riding.”** Yena, who was leading the group today, said with a playful wink as she pointed to Chaewon – she was wearing Chaewon’s cape with the initials of the general on them, since the woman was supposed to be acting as General Kim for this trip. Minjoo wasn’t sure this all was necessary, but she was surely enjoying watching everyone playing around and teasing her bodyguard, who was now taking on Yuri’s role as a ‘common maid accompanying the princess’.

Hyewon, who was at the back of the cortege snickered **. “I don’t know, General Kim. This one looks a bit fragile, she might need that hammock.”** The lieutenant teased, pocking Chaewon’s back with a stick – Chaewon gave it a slap and Minjoo laughed alongside the youngsters, Yujin and Hitomi. Most of the guards accompanying her were people she was familiar with and felt comfortable being around, more than her protectors, they would be her friends.

Chaewon only rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics, giving them a tight-lipped smile. **“General Kim, Lieutenant Kang, can you start moving already or you guys need help with finding the way?”** She gave them a stern look, signalizing that they should focus on work and stop playing around now. **“Now march.”**

** “Alright, alright…Everyone, stay in place no matter what and make sure to have the princess covered. Don’t worry, Your Highness, you will be safe with us. March!” ** Yena gave Minjoo one of the grins that was so typical of her – she indeed looked like Chaewon, but she didn’t think she had ever seen the general show such expression before; she should try getting her to smile like that sometime, she thought it would look nice on her.

With a smile, she nodded and lightly touched her horse’s flank with her heels, prompting it to move. **“Let’s go!”**

* * *

The first day of the journey went as Chaewon expected – calm and nice, without any mishaps as they were still relatively close to the princess’ home and under the disguise of a group of soldiers, no special attention was attracted to them. The trip should take about two days and a half at a comfortable pace – the final day of the trip was the one that truly worried her, they could protect Minjoo from cheap robbers and forest animals, but once they reached the house, they would have to play the dirty games only rich people seem to know the rules of.

But for now, she wouldn’t worry about it, but instead keep an eye on Minjoo as the princess enjoyed the sudden freedom she had – and Minjoo surely was enjoying it.

Min enjoyed even the smallest of the things, like the friendly bickering of the soldiers and the nice chit-chatting with her younger friends. She also liked the food they had at a small restaurant run by an old woman and her daughters – Minjoo never had the chance of simply sitting down to eat among the common folks, so it was nice to simply mingle with her people while tasting the nice, even if simple, food. But the thing she liked the most, for sure, was going through the cities and hear the chatting and laughter, watch the small differences in each place that made their unique, from the style of the houses to the street food and even the way people dressed…It was her own country, but it was like a new world to her.

Surprisingly, the general – the real one, Yena was just bubbly and too friendly to even try nagging her – didn’t try to stop her when she would spontaneously go and try to check things for herself, even if it meant the group had to stop for a little while. Chaewon was actually supporting of her little explorations, she would just follow her and tell the others to take a little break – Minjoo wasn’t sure if it was because the general was trying to maintain her role as a maid, or if she was just feeling bad for her and therefore decided to not be as strict; either way, Minjoo wouldn’t complain.

By the end of the day, they had entered the forest that seemed all too familiar to Minjoo even though she could tell the trees were different. The trees were taller there, the strong smell of earth and something else she couldn’t tell yet. It was colder and Minjoo could spot more and more animals – so many birds, rabbits and even deer, all peeking from behind the trees, curious to see who dared to visit their land.

Minjoo felt her body lighter and warm even though the night was approaching, being close to nature was truly a healing thing for her – it made her forget about the pain in her back and behind for riding the horse the whole day.

She figured it wouldn’t be so bad sleeping on the floor if they were in such a place. Smiling to herself, she tilted her head to appreciate the crescent moon and her eyes with golden dots reflected the almighty satellite that dimly illuminated their path so far.

Yujin’s clear voice made her turn back attention to the soldiers. The young woman was pointing towards a small path that led to an old house that seemed abandoned. Ahn led the group, including a confused Minjoo to the place. **“It is here. It’s nothing big, but it should be more comfortable for Your Highness than sleeping outside.”** She gifted Minjoo with a dimpled smile that showed how proud she felt for being able to help.

** “Yujinnie grandparents used to live here when they were young. She remembered it because she has a great memory, like a dog!” ** Yena complemented with a proud smile to her student – Minjoo wasn’t sure if being called a dog was very flattering for most people, but in Yujin’s case it seemed to fit her just right.

** “Oh, I see. I thought we would set camp in the woods, but it should be a lot more comfortable.” ** Nodding her head with an approval smile, she made sure to reassure the young soldier. **“Thank you, Yujin. It is really kind of you.”**

Without waiting for help, the princess climbed down the horse and stretched her long limbs, ready to explore the place.

Chaewon watched her princess, following behind closely. **“Wait a minute, Hyewon will check the place before we can enter. It seems in good condition, but we never know.”** She doubted they would find anyone there, but it was better to be safe than sorry – that was her job. Minjoo didn’t seem to mind waiting, busy taking care of her horse and making sure it wouldn’t just run away during the night – of course, the princess loved animals.

Once Hyewon was back, and they were sure that the place was safe, the group was divided to get some tasks done. The horses were fed and the house thoughtfully inspected for any venomous insects. A group even checked for signals of any unpleasant neighbors. Quickly, a fire was lit and in less than an hour after, everyone was around it, enjoying the food and listening to Yena’s – slightly inaccurate, yet entertaining – stories. Chaewon also divided the group to sleep, in a way they could be at all possible entrances while also keeping an eye at the outside and taking some rest – the usual soldier stuff, taking turns sleeping.

The general used this time to organize her friends and make sure everyone was doing well, before establishing the patrol system for the night. She had no reason to expect any threats yet, so they would spend as long as necessary to make sure everyone had enough rest – people and horses – and eaten well, before moving to the less welcoming land of the East.

The main room at the house, that was far from being a place proper for a princess, was cleaned to the best of their capability before comfortable blankets were used to create beds on the floor – Minjoo insisted on helping out with stuff and Chaewon knew it was useless to argue. Chae was actually a bit surprised to see how well Minjoo could do without having her maid around – Yuri stayed back home since Chaewon would be playing her role to the public –, refusing any help and just kicking her out so she could change her clothes.

Once it was all set up, she knocked on the princess’ door before entering. **“My princess, everyone is ready to sleep now. I will be your personal guard, so you can ask me if you need anything else for the night.”** Bowing her head politely, she lifted her gaze to find a very sleepy girl, that looked a lot like a baby fox, sitting on top of many blankets, her chocolate brown eyes were freckled with more gold than usual, the whiskers-like dimples showing as she smiled before nodding.

Chae bowed another time, before turning on her heels to leave, but the princess’ surprised voice made her stop before she could reach the door.

** “Where are you going?” ** Minjoo’s eyes were both questioning and a little accusatory, as she stared at the bodyguard, waiting for an answer.

Turning back to properly face the younger Kim, the general explained: **“I will stay outside to guard the room, of course.”** She may be acting as a maid, but she was still in charge of protecting the princess and it meant she couldn’t slack off, someone would take over later so she could get some sleep, but as the royal guard, she shouldn’t rely too much on others.

A stubborn line was formed on Minjoo’s forehead, eyes sharp as she spoke. **“You promised to stay with me, remember?”** Her voice was almost nagging now, like a mother – or worse, a wife – displeased with her behavior. Chaewon blinked, she wasn’t used to being on this side of the situation. **“Don’t I need protection, Chaewon?”**

The brown-haired woman opened her mouth to argue, after all she was trying to keep the princess safe – but she just needed to look at Minjoo to know the girl wouldn’t accept anything but her way. Minjoo surely had a weird way of exercising her royal powers. **“Yes, my princess.”** Containing a sigh, Chaewon only nodded shortly and walked back in, awkwardly standing by Minjoo’s side. She reminded herself that it was an official mission and keeping Minjoo safe was her priority, no time for silly thoughts or unnecessary embarrassment.

The so-called embarrassment came back in full form soon enough.

If Chaewon didn’t know how to act, Minjoo was a lot simpler minded. For the younger brunette, nothing more natural than having the person she trusted the most always around – besides, if Chaewon was now posing as her maid, it only made sense for her to sleep in the same room. Perhaps she was missing Yuri’s company, or a little scared of being alone, or even afraid that the nerves might come back and not allow her to sleep peacefully…Or maybe she just liked being around the general.

Laying down, she covered herself and gave the general an expectant look, gesturing for her to do the same on the improvised bed beside her. Chaewon only faced her with an expression that was almost comical and seeing the always so confident general flustered made Minjoo chuckle softly – it was funny, but heartwarming at the same time. If she couldn’t think about her previous bodyguards as nothing but annoying, she had many words to describe Chaewon – right now ‘cute’ was the most fitting.

Patting the spot by her side, she only stopped once the other woman finally sat down. It didn’t look very comfortable, but she decided to consider it a win – for now. Getting herself comfortable under the covers, she moved a little closer to Chaewon.

** “Thanks for staying.” ** Lightly, her fingers grabbed onto the general’s left forearm, making sure she wouldn’t just leave as soon as Minjoo fell asleep. The princess was gladly surprised when Chaewon didn’t try to move away, the skin underneath her fingers soft and warm at the touch – it brought the same feeling from that time at the lake, but this time Minjoo didn’t let go.

Instead, she closed her eyes, bringing Chaewon’s arm close so she could hug it to sleep, resting against the soft material of her dark-blue clothes and the warmth that her body irradiated.

The older Kim moved slightly, not enough to break contact, just enough to rest her back against the wall and get into a more comfortable position. She breathed in and out slowly, feeling the tips of her ears burning in a dangerous way, her pupils dilating as her eyes insisted on searching for the sleepy figure of her princess – Minjoo looked ethereal in her simple sleeping clothes that weren’t so different from the daily ones, dark hair against the pillow and pale skin glowing even in the dim light of the room, a soft smile on her face…She looked relaxed and satisfied, she looked _happy_ beside her.

For some reason it was enough to make Chaewon’s heart grow a little inside her chest, a warm and unknown feeling spreading through her body and making her head lighter.

** “I will always be here.” ** She said in what was almost a whisper, her right hand instinctively reaching to lightly pat Minjoo’s, fingers barely touching her skin – she was scared and she didn’t know exactly why, but she also found it hard to resist and somehow her hand eventually rested on top of the princess’. If before her chest felt warm, now it was almost too full of a breeze coming from within, a wind that could carry away her heart so easily, yet seemed to only carry away her fears.

** “I know, but it still feels nice to have you close.” ** Minjoo gave her a smile that was almost a grin, her eyes still closed as she nuzzled into her arm as if it was her own home – it felt like it. **“Goodnight, my general.”**

Chaewon averted her gaze, gulping down as she tried to swallow whatever feeling it was, keeping it at the bay. She only managed to answer after a moment, and the words never sounded any more intimate. **“Goodnight, my princess.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are going through a hard time, again, but let's not give up yet and keep fighting. This might be my last fic, but I will do my best to finish it. Stay safe and see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it surely took a long time but the project we used to call ‘General Kim’ is finally here. As usual, it was supposed to be an OS, but I wanted to work properly on this and therefore we will need more time. Right now, I have quite a bit written and hopefully I shall finish it soon. I would like to thank my co-authors, Celeb-nim, Cherry berry and Toyota-chan, for helping me to come up with the story and participating in the original project. Thank you all! Check their works, if you haven’t yet.
> 
> This is being posted on Valentine’s Day because it’s a gift to my adorable Mint, I hope you like it!
> 
> Everyone enjoy your day and see you soon 😊


End file.
